NaLu One-Shot Collection
by KhiraWard
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots to help jump start my brain because I am suffering from writer's block. These are PWP-style, NSFW, possible trigger warnings in future entries. R/R, I will definitely appreciate it!
1. Bath Time

**A/N: Okay, so my Foiled Again fic seems to have stalled pretty heavily. I had some great ideas, but I got some writer's block. This will be a definitely NSFW PWP-style set of stories to, shall we say, shake a few trees? NaLu, always!**

 **I think this is implied, being that this site is FanFiction, but I'll put this disclaimer up anyway. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and every character in it. I'm just using these wonderful characters to write the fictions that are of fan.**

owowowowowowowowo

 _Song used for this fic: Dissolved Girl by Massive Attack_

owowowowowowowowo

It had been a long job Lucy was returning from in the late hours of the evening. So much had gone wrong. First the job requester was not on time to the meeting. Then, the details of said job were so backwards and conflicting that Lucy earned a headache just by trying to sort through it all. When she finally did complete her task, the train back from Crocus had nbeen delayed. Twice.

She approached her home, looking longingly at the bedroom window which, to both her relief and disappointment, had been firmly shut. _I guess Natsu and Happy had better things to do._ She dragged herself through the door, securing it closed and locked, and unceremoniously dropped her bag on the floor. SHe eyed the bag for a moment, then let out a small sound of disgust, ignoring it and making quick steps to her bathroom, where her beloved bath tub waited patiently for her. She opened up the hot and cold water, adjusting until it was just hot enough to be uncomfortable. SHe'd adjust.

The loud squealing of the water handles masked the click of the handle of the door. Lucy kept the hinges well oiled, so when the figure slinked into the cracked doorway, it hardly registered with the exhausted Celestial Mage. The light in her bathroom was dimmed. She didn't feel like dealing with the light while she tried to soak her tension away.

WHile the tub filled, Lucy undressed. She peeled off the shirt and shorts she wore for that day, tossing them aside into a far corner. That corner held an occupant, who caught the garments, then dropped them on the floor, hoping she didn't notice the brief interruption. _Nope._ Predatory eyes fixed on Lucy, who had leaned down to kick off the rest of her clothes before she jumped quickly into her standup shower to rinse.

After all, nobody likes a sweaty bath.

It was no more than a few minutes, but to the figure in the corner, it felt like ages. FIngers twitched, the scent on her discarded clothes assaulting his senses. He gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing, willing the shower door to open.

Of course it did, and Lucy stepped out onto the bath mat, wringing her hair out of excess water. She'd shampooed, but not conditioned. Suppose there wasn't time for that, with the bath already running, steam filling the room in a comforting haze.

The protesting squeal of the bath handles signaled the tub was full enough. Lucy sucked air through her teeth as she stepped inside, the stinging of the hot water soon giving way to a deep relaxation. She sighed audibly, feeling the tension begin to melt from her shoulders. She'd been stressed out. This was definitely what she needed, what she deserved, for dealing with that clusterfuck of a job on her own.

Patiently the figure waited in the corner, letting the hot water do its job and lull the girl into a dozing state. A razor grin splashed his features as he started stalking his way towards his target. He crept stealthily to the edge of the tub where her head lay, holding his breath a moment to admire the sight from this angle. She had not put bubbles or oils into this bath. His olfactory senses thanked her for that.

He knew better than to just start touching her. She was battle tested, and incredibly pissed off today. He didn't want to ruin the mood. He shifted a few feet back, poised to dodge or catch projectiles. He let the rumble grow in his chest, slightly parting his teeth to morph it into a low growl. With Lucy beginning to stir, he moved closer, gently testing the situation, his fingers ghosting, then lightly scratching her scalp.

"Mmm, Natsu," she sleepily called, almost a question.

Natsu's wicked grin didn't falter. He leaned in to speak in a low tone next to her ear. "Hey weirdo," he chuckled as she started, sending slight waves through the bath water. "Shh, shh, no." He taunted her a little bit, moving his hands to her shoulders. "None of that, or I'll stop."

Lucy froze, in a mild panic. "Why are you in my apartment? Why are you in my bathroom?" Her questions protested, but her tone was husky. He began to rub her sore shoulders, and she moaned appreciatively despite herself.

He hummed, a low sound. "You looked like you needed help," he said, his nonchalant answer somehow dripping with promise. While she leaned into his massage, he pressed harder. The moan she gave caused his blood to surge. He moved her hair to one side, careful not to dip it into the tub water. He leaned close again, inhaling slowly to take in her scent. "Mmm. You smell so much better without those bath oils."

Her mind fuzzy, Lucy seemed to remember the fact that she was still in the bath, and that she was naked, and being handled by Natsu. Her eyes widened a little, her heart beginning to hammer against her ribs. She couldn't bring herself to stop him. She didn't want to. Instincts conquered her reason, and she leaned her head back, turning her face to look at Natsu, her head laying acainst the edge of the tub.

Natsu moved his hands so she could do so without crushing his digits. His smile was venomous, but he stroked her hair gently. He saw his grin reflected in Lucy's gaze, hers not as pronounced as his. It encouraged him. He ran his tongue against the edge of his teeth, eyeing the lips of his partner, which were pulled into her own wicked smile. His expression darkened, and his grin was replaced with something more primal.

Although his instincts screamed at him to just take her, to crush her lips against his, to paw at her gorgeous body, he maintained some control. Natsu leaned in close, dipping his head so that their lips were barely touching. His hands slid into the water, over Lucy's shoulders and biceps. He wanted her, but if she didn't want him, he wanted to give her every opportunity, without ruining the moment.

Sloshing water gave him his answer. Lucy reached up behind Natsu and touched the nape of his neck experimentally. Her eyes searched his, wide with curiosity, meeting Natsu's half-lidded gaze. His breath hitched, catching a ragged breath. The hair on the back of his neck stood straight up as gooseflesh spread over him. He growled deeply and closed the distance. Lucy yelped, tensed up, then relaxed, her lips fitting to his in what was arguably a possessive, fiery, passionate kiss. Electricity shot through Lucy, from her gut to her limbs, prompting her to whimper under his ministrations.

Natsu was careful. He kept his hands on her arms and her sides, gripping her waist line. Her whimper had caused his pulse to race, and he groaned his approval. He nipped playfully at her lower lip. Her protesting squeak made him smirk into the kiss, his tongue swiping out against her lips.

The sensation shot straight to Lucy's groin, and again the tub began to slosh, her thighs coming together as she wantonly squirmed. Clearly, this wasn't the first time Lucy had imagined Natsu's tongue. It drove him mad that he couldn't pick up the nuances of her scent under the water. He broke the kiss, both gently puffing for breath.

After a few seconds, Lucy looked up at him through long lashes, her cheeks tinged pink and her breathless voice driving him. "Water's warm," she said somewhat lamely. Confused, Natsu tilted his head. Lucy giggled that special giggle she had just for him, and moved over in the tub, patting the spot next to her. "Join me, idiot."

Natsu's devilish grin returned, and he nodded, standing to remove his own garments. Sure, he could have shied away. He could have turned around, or demanded that she stay facing forwards.

But where was the fun in that?

He didn't blink as he shrugged his vest off, refusing to break her gaze. Seeing her eyeing him from over her shoulder made him painfully aware of his rock-hard cock. She would have to look away to see his body, and he dared her silently, tossing his vest into the corner with her dirty clothes. He saw her glance at his abs, a blink and he would have missed it. But she couldn't stop herself from unabashedly staring at what lay below the V line in his hips.

"Is that," she trailed off shyly, looking up in time to see Natsu smirking smugly. She cleared her throat. "Is that because of me?"

Natsu didn't answer directly, instead holding her gaze, hooking his thumbs under the waist line of his pants and boxers. He bounced his hands a little, and if Lucy didn't know any better, Natsu had done that on purpose. He pulled slowly, revealing more of his hips. She was unashamed, watching with rapt attention. She didn't bother staring at his eyes. This man was a fucking tease, and she refused to miss a glance.

As though deliberately taunting her, Natsu turned his back to her, looking over his shoulder while he tugged the material down over his admittedly stunning, battle-hardened ass. Her eyes took him in hungrily. SHe normally snuck a peek when he was shirtless, but today was definitely different. Today, he was showing off.

And she was happy to be audience to his show.

The low lighting in the bathroom made it difficult to make out certain details for Lucy, and as he bared his ass for her, she tried, maybe a little too hard, to peek past his butt and see more.

She was met with failure, as he chuckled darkly, turning once again to face her, his pants now obviously stretched and bunched over his rod. He saw her worrying her lower lip, then saw her sweep her tongue over it. "Want a taste?" He waggled his eyebrows, teasing her.

The look she gave him sent searing flames through his veins. She turned over in the tub so she could stand on her knees to face him, water spilling over the side of the tub. It was her turn to hold his gaze. She had him pinned as she leaned forward, careful not to fall, her mouth opening and resting over his still-covered cock.

Natsu's hips jerked slightly, and he swore, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his partner with her mouth open, over his dick. She looked up at him from her position, smiling through her gaped mouth, closing it just slightly to squeeze him through his pants, her tongue pressing him to the roof of her mouth.

His hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of her hair, his eyes widened as he took everything he was seeing in and filing it away with his most treasured memories. "Fucking hell, Luce," he rasped, his voice dropping an octave from his taunting from before.

She grinned and released him, languidly sliding back into the bath tub. "If you want to stay out there and not come in here..." She shrugged and waited, forcing a neutral, patient expression on her face.

He saw through her bullshit. He gave her a determined expression, the cocky smile gone. He dropped his pants to the floor, not bothering to kick them away. His scarf, he placed more carefully on the sink. He would make her wait just a little bit longer. While he turnd to place the scarf down, he felt her eyes raking over his form. His smirk returned. He bet that she thought she was being sly.

He stayed in control, slowly and authoritatively stepping into the bath tub like he owned it. His stare bore holes through Lucy. His dragon hearing picked up the faintest shiver from his partner. He offered his hand to her, and she looked up hesitantly. Her hand caught his, and he gently pulled her to her feet, and into a proper, passionate kiss, pressing his body to hers, feeling her generous breasts against his abdomen. His arms curled around her waist, one resting at the small of her back, the other up between her shoulder blades.

Lucy felt jolt after jolt course through her blood, letting Natsu lead the kiss. She mewled against his mouth, leaned against him and parted her lips. She already wanted him so badly, and he had barely touched her.

So when his fingers trailed down her spine and over her sides, the shudder she experienced felt thunderous to both of them. Natsu became very aware of her scent now that she was standing. He pulled away gently, his eyes piercing, clearly holding himself back from something Lucy couldn't identify, and was both afraid and thrilled to learn what it was.

She gave him a determined look this time, and nodded resolutely.

Natsu paused, then smirked again. He leaned into her again, his eyes watching hers. One hand stayed on her back. The other ghosted fingers down her side, down her outer thigh, then slowly, painfully slowly, dragging the tips of his fingers up the inside of her thighs. Lucy held his stare, though her expression changed from determined to anticipatory. He saw the mix of worry and excitement, of impatience and caution, of someone who knew they wanted this, but was unsure of something.

She bit her lip and whimpered, biting back an outcry when his digits grazed her labia. The caution disappeared from her eyes, and Natsu leaned his head down to bury his face in her neck. He wanted to smell and hear her as he touched. The flat of his palm pressed against her mound, and his fingers drew gentle circles against her pussy lips. The new scent crashed through his olfactory, and he hissed at the sensations, gently rubbing his palm and fingets against her. "Goddamn it, Lucy," he breathed, his hot breath brushing past her ear, causing her to mewl again. His cock jumped, pressed against Lucy's belly. " _I_ want to taste _you_ ," he emphasized, dipping the tip of his finger into her entrance, pressing gently to underscore his words.

"Ngh," Lucy tried to stifle another outcry, parting her legs a little. She couldn't find her voice, her tongue too thick to form words in this particular moment. She gripped his forearms, a shaky breath escaping her lips, the slight flexing of his right arm in time with the explosive sensations she got just from his fingertip turning her on impossibly high. Her eyes screwed shut, brow knitted together at this new sensation she felt building inside of her. She's touched herself before, but never has anyone else touched her like this.

Natsu smirked pridefully, but only for a second. He nipped at her earlobe. "Please, Lucy," he feigned begging, but his tone was more of a lazy demand. "You smell so good. I have to taste you." He pressed his finger in up to the second knuckle, eliciting a gasp from Lucy, who saw stars from that one finger, wriggling inside of her. "Oh, my Mavis, Luce," he emphazied with his own shaky breaths. "So reactive. So pliant. So willing." He bit at the underside of her jaw before he leaned away from her again, holding her close as he withdrew his fingers from her. He gave her a lewd smile, bringing his fingers to his lips.

He didn't anticipate the effect that would have on him. One teasing flick of his tongue, the molten gaze Lucy directed at him, and that was what it took to break him.

He dropped to his knees, slowly, trailing hot kisses down her torso and belly, stopping by each breast to give an appreciative squeeze and nip. Lucy released Natsu's forearm and steadied herself with his shoulders. He guided her back to the edge of the tub where she could sit, and slung one of her legs over his shoulder, pressing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to the insides of her thighs. Lucy spurred him on, gripping the edge of the tub and resting a hand in his hair, her keens growing more insistent.

He paused to look up at her, and saw her eyes begging him not to stop. He smirked lopsidedly at her, and drew the flat of his tongue from her opening to her clit, moving slowly, savoring every flavor, every reaction, every flex of her thighs threatening to squeeze him.

It was divine.

He focused his attention to the task at hand, pointing the tip of his tongue and pulling it through her folds, grazing a little deeper than the first time. She was very wet, and not just from the water. He smirked against her sex, nibbling gently at one of her labium. "Is that for me?" He asked, repeating her question back to her.

She did open her mouth to answer, but what tumbled out was a cacophony of moans and gasps. He had taken her clit between his teeth and experimentally sucked on it.

Stars exploded in her vision, her head thrown back, unable to stop herself from her wanton screams. She was clenching around him, her scent drowning him even further into the mental haze. Her legs quaked and her grip tightened painfully in his hair as she pulled him against her, her orgasm ripping through her body like a sandstorm.

Natsu cursed under his breath, one hand moving down to stroke his aching cock. It pulsed hotly in his hand, but he needed to soothe the ache. Lucy would be the death of him.

Natsu let go of himself gave Lucy one more, long lick before leaning back into the water that would never be hot enough. Lucy staredat him, unfocused, until she saw his palm gently rubbing his cock. She set her jaw, her heart leaping again. But she smirked, and drawled lazily, "You asked me if I wanted a taste." She knelt in the tub in front of him, moving his hand from his crotch. She crawled to him, forcing him backwards until he, too sat on the edge of the tub, knees splayed and hands gripping the edge. She slid her hands up his legs and rested them on his hips, sighing deeply against his ac tively throbbing cock. "I think I do," she mused, mimicking him and staring at his face while she ran the blade of her tongue from behind his balls to the tip of his cock.

That earned her a sharp growl from Natsu. His pupils were slitted, eyes widened as she took her time, brushing the head and shaft of his dick with her tongue. She gently sucked one of his balls into her mouth, held it there, rolled her tongue gently over it, then let it go, before she moved on to the second ball.

She was going to kill him. She was going to kill him, and he was going to die a happy man.

She took her time, slowly moving up his shaft, her tongue tripping over the ridge of the head of his cock, causing his hips to buck upwards, before she opened her mouth and hollowed her cheeks, sucking him down.

Natsu gave a strangled cry, his toes curling in the water. He swore over and over again, white light blinding his vision when she stroked his balls, holding his cock in her mouth.

He peeked down at her, and the sight almost made him cum.

He had the perfect view, his hand somehow having made its way into her tresses, her ass just visible from this angle, her eyes closed as she diligently pleasured him.

Then, she hummed.

She _fucking hummed._

He tried to warn her, but she seemed to know, locking her lips around the head of his cock and rubbing her tongue over his slit over and over until she felt it jerk and pulse in her mouth. She moaned around his cock, tears stinging the corners of her eyes as he thrust involuntarily against her mouth, his orgasm shattering his self-control into pieces. He roared as he came, eyes open but unseeing, his hips spasming uncontrollably.

After a moment, Lucy withdrew from Natsu, not a drop wasted. Natsu gave a strangled, sleepy groan at the loss of contact, and he heard her chuckling. He looked down to her in time to see her wipe her chin on her forearm, and he smirked lazily.

"Natsu?" She asked.

"Mmm?"

"'Bout time we did that."

"Mmm." Natsu agreed, sliding back into the water, which was still hot thanks to his magic, and pulled Lucy to him, nuzzling against her affectionately. He was done with words for now. For now, tub soaking.

Lucy couldn't agree more.


	2. Wake Up, Luce

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read my last one! I kind of tend to write when inspiration strikes, and not on a schedule, so apologies to those waiting for a second installment. I trust this entry will suffice as an apology. ;)**

 **This was conjured up in my brain beginning with the song by Arctic Monkeys, called** _ **505.**_

owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowo

She was drifting slowly back to the waking world, comfortable, cushioned in her bed, in her blankets. It was pleasant, the warmth, the plush pillow cradling her head as she lie on her side. It was nice to feel rested and to wake slowly, rather than jolt awake, late for a job, or to find herself in a bed roll by an extinguished fire.

She shifted slightly, but found her movements restricted. Her mind focused a little more, and she came to the realization she was being held, arms curled protectively over her abdomen. She started to open her eyes, making a sound in the back of her throat, displeasure at being unable to move mixed with sleepiness.

Something against her butt pulsed, and the arm over her midsection tightened a little bit, a sound much like her own, but with, was that satisfaction? came from behind her.

She found she could smell smoke after all. It was faint, familiar.

"Lucy," came the seductive purr of her name, a word spoken in sleep, followed by unconscious nuzzling into her hair, by her ear.

Lucy froze a moment, gathering her thoughts. She knew that voice. She knew that smell. But her brain wouldn't quite wake up. She reached up and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to focus, her heart rate speeding a little as she started to put the pieces together.

"Luce?" The voice was a little more distant now. It was much less seductive, more curious. The mass behind her stiffened, as though awakening and realizing their situation. The arm around her middle had loosened, the hand at the end hovering above her, unsure.

"Natsu," she said out loud, just above a whisper. Herr mind raced. Her body was reacting to his presence, her skin sensitive, pupils slightly dilated. She exhaled, almost a whimper, turning over beneath the comforter, to confront what was sure to be an awkward morning.

She caught a glimpse of her own apprehension in Natsu's expression when she turned, but he was quick to give his signature wide grin when he saw her face. He'd drawn back his hand when she turned, giving her agency to retreat.

Lucy's face lit up for a second, seeing him in her bed, but then fell a little upon piecing together their situation. They were both clothed, in the same outfits they'd worn the day before. Her relief and her disappointment warred briefly, and she lashed out, striking her friend and shoving him out of her bed and onto the floor. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Get out of my bed!"

Natsu yeped and toppled end over end to the floor. A few seconds following his graceless landing, he grumbled. "Gh. Jeez, Luce, you didn't have to hit me." He picked himself up off the floor, rubbing the back of his neck, one eye shut, and the other peering at Lucy with trepidation.

Lucy yelped, too, when he stood, hiding her face in the blanket, drawing it up over herself. "Natsu..!" she squeaked, her eyes tightly shut. It wasn't that she'd never seen him before, but with the way she woke up, the pulsing against her butt, the arm curled around her possessively...

She shivered and squeezed her thighs together, a feeling of arousal beginning to stir in her.

"Huh?" Natsu, a little clueless as he'd just taken an end-over, poked at the blanket and lifted the part by her face so he could see her. "WHat's the matter with y-...?" He was cut off by Lucy squeaking again in protest and pulling the blanket back down in a vicelike grip. He hesitated, the scents she gave off faint, but definite. He gulped, then felt his cock leap at the squeaking she'd done.

Her hand emerged from the blanket, pointing to the front door. "You need to go, Natsu." The urgency in Lucy's voice, and the growing scent emitted from beneath the blankets told him she needed something, but it wasn't exactly fcor him to leave. He could see her hand trembling, and reached to close it in his own.

"Are you gonna be okay, Luce?" His voice had deepened slightly, taken on a vaguely husky tone. He felt her tense, unsure at his touch, but turned her hand and grasped his hand in hers.

"I don't know," she said in earnest. She'd not truly expected him to immediately go, and was relieved he had checked on her first. From an outside perspective, she knew she was acting strangely. This was Natsu. This was the reason no other man would be good enough. She'd admitted to herself long ago that she wanted him. But he was so dense. He had never shown interest.

Not until just a few moments ago.

The recent memory flooded her mind. His arm around her. His breath in her ear. His hips flexing behind her.

She took a deep breath, and relinquished her blanket shield. She looked bravely at her friend, determined to face this. She wasn't clueless. She knew he smelled her, and wasn't about to pretend he didn't. Hell, she could smell herself. There was no getting away this time. There was no way out.

She didn't want one.

"Where's Happy?" she asked, her tone flat, but her heart racing. She rose from the bed, standing inches from Natsu. The determined look in her eye took Natsu by surprise.

He answered in a matching blandness. "He left. Last night, after we got back to Magnolia, he took off." He watched her pupils dilate, and could hear her heart thundering in her chest. He shifted forward, less than an inch, looming over Lucy, studying her. This behavior was new. While his body reacted to her, his pulse quickening, his breath hitched, he didn't want to scare her off, or misinterpret her actions.

She gave a cocky half-grin. "Does that mean we've been alone," she inched forwards, "in bed," another inch forward, "together?" SHe had come so close to him, her chest pressed lightly to his.

His eyes narrowed, his tongue feeling thick in his throat. "Yeah," he managed to grate out, his hands lifting to touch her sides, the fingertips barely brushing the fabric of her top, along the dip of her waist. His doubts were evaporating. She was so close to him, a slight tilt of his head and their lips would connect. The thought of kissing Lucy rampaged through his brain. He swallowed back the lump in his throat.

Lucy's half-grin became positively predatory. His touch lit a fire inside of her, light though it was. She saw the look in Natsu's eyes. He wanted her, too. She whispered against his parted lips, "Then, why not do something about that?"

Damn this woman. Natsu's hands closed around her waist, pulling her body in closer. She tilted her head up, their lips gently touching.

 _Snap._

Natsu leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to Lucy's. She hummed approvingly, her hands trailing up his arms. He pulled back to look at his partner, holding his breath, waiting for the barrage of curses, for a Lucy Kick to his ever-hardening groin, for some sign that he'd messed up.

Lucy's hands twined into Natsu's hair, and she pulled him back down again. She murmured to him, "It's about time, idiot." Behind her vixen's smile was a genuineness and affection Natsu hadn't expected. His mind raced, but quickly blanked when she pulled him back down to kiss her again. This time, she tilted her head and parted her lips, dragging Natsu through shock after shock, unable to cobble together a coherent thought.

He trusted his instincts. He let his mind go, and let his body take over, one hand planted firmly on her waist, the other slinking around behind Lucy and splaying his fingers downward, pressing the small of her back towards him, grinding his hips roughly against her.

He was rewarded with a mewling from Lucy, and her fingernails scratching at his scalp. He felt a rumble from deep in his chest, and he slid the tip of his tongue out to taste Lucy's lips before breaking the kiss and trailing his lips up to just behind her ear, pulling her even closer against him. Their fronts were flush, chest to chest, belly to belly, hip to hip. He nibbled the lobe there, delighting in the shiver it sent through his partner before breathing into her ear, "So, you've wanted this?" He let his hands roam over her back and sides, tracing fingertips along the swell of her ass.

Lucy's moaning sigh ended in a chuckle. "For months, now," she confessed, freeing a hand from his scalp and taking his more idle hand to rest it on her breast, emphasizing her point by tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue.

"Months, huh?" he hid his groan in the words, gently squeezing her breast, then palming her, feeling the growing hard bud in her shirt. "Why wait, then?"

Lucy pulled back just enough to look at his face, her smirk somehow both cocky and regretful. "Can you imagine, if I had, and you had rejected me? Or worse, not said anything? Natsu," she said his name with playful reprimand, "I refuse to be like Jet or Droy," she named their guildmates, who were lovesick over Levy, but who never saw reciporcation.

Natsu's eyes darkened, and his grin slowly appeared. "It's not all bad for them," he said with a knowledge only one with animal senses could have. "They can still jerk off to the thought of someday."

Lucy gave a hearty laugh, then made a face. "I did not need to know that," she said, hinting at knowing where he was going with this.

"Mm, but now you do," Natsu chuckled, and stared at Lucy, unblinking. "And I know, too," he said, touching his own nose, then pointing at lucy, a glint in his eye.

Lucy set her jaw, slightly thrown by his observations. Of course he would know she touched herself. How could he not? She cleared her throat, disguising it as a laugh. "Know what, Natsu?"

Natsu smirked, grabbed Lucy by the waist, turned, and pinned her to the door to her bathroom with his body, nearly crushing her. His eyes were half-lidded, his tongue running along his own teeth before he spoke. "You're just as guilty as they are," he let his fingers trace up the outside of Lucy's thighs, his eyes locked on hers, watching for reactions.

Lucy cried out, half in protest, half in excitement at being manhandled. His body pressed so hard against hers caused her knees to quake, and a heat to gather in her core. She stared defiantly at him, her eyes darkening as she parted her thighs, fitting her form to his in a much more pleasing way. Natsu cursed and his eyelids fluttered briefly at this shift. "And, how do you know I was thinking about you?" She asked him, trying to goad him.

"Because I hear you call for me," he hissed as he felt her grind onto him, her heat pressing through their clothes, his cock leaping to meet the friction. He groaned another curse, lifting a hand to place it on the wall beside Lucy's head. He glowered at her dangerously, his words coming deliberately. "Dead in the night, shen you think no one can hear you. I can. And I have. And, ohh, Luce, do you have any idea what that did to me the first time I realized what you were doing?" He pressed his groin firmly to her heat, delighting in the cry that tore from her.

"Fuck," Lucy cursed, making Natsu's blood surge. Lucy matched Natsu's glare, her mouth slightly opened and breaths puffing through. She struggled to maintain control of herself. "Why don't you tell me?"

Natsu's deep chuckle sent jolts straight to Lucy's core, and she gasped, feeling his weight lift from her form, but he kept his hand on the wall next to her, his smug grin piercing her fog. "I could show you instead," he offered, his free hand moving to unclasp his pants.

Lucy's composure broke briefly, her eyes rounding and jaw gone slack, her eyes glued to his hand. She licked her lips, an image Natsu would remember forever. He slowed his movements, but did keep going, allowing the garment to slump to the floor.

Her expression turned hungry, and she looked to Natsu's face again, a question on her lips, but never asked. Natsu only needed nod.

Lucy seized Natsu's vest and in a blink, he was thrust against the wall instead of her. His eyes widened, but her lips were on his throat, and he watched in disbelief, her kisses burning through him. She moved deftly from his throat, down his chest, and as she sank to her knees, her lips grazed over the V line of his hips, causing the muscles there to tense involuntarily. The flex there thrilled Lucy, and she lingered for a moment, before settling onto her knees, looking up at Natsu, her eyes mischievous, hungry, wanting.

Natsu grunted and threw his head back against the door at the sight before him. _Fuck,_ she was sexy. While he was distracted, Lucy experimented, touching the tip of her tongue to his shaft. She watched him, teasing him, touching the flat of her tongue to the underside of his cock and licking up to the tip, tasting him.

His mind whirled. Moments ago, he was fantasizing about kissing Lucy Heartfilia. Now here he was, getting his cock teased by the very same woman. He growled and leaned his head forward to watch her, involuntarily pressing his cock towards her open mouth, feeling her warm, velvet tongue against his skin. He snarled and reached down, hauling her to her feet. He would not climax that easily if he could help it. If she swallowed him down, he was done for. He refused to let that be the way their first encounter ended.

Lucy chuckled in the back of her throat, her wicked grin catapulting Natsu into action. Taking his cues from things he heard around the guild, and from what she had just donw to him, Natsu walked forward, using his form to push Lucy back onto the bed. She yelped and giggled as she fell backward, her fall pillowed by, well, pillows. Natsu was on her, pinning her wrists up beside her head, pressing his erection against her panties under her skirt. She gasped lightly, moaned from the contact and ground her hips up against his wantonly. The flimsy cloth covering her center was pressed, her wetness already having soaked through. "Lucy," he growled, a tone akin to the first time she heard it this morning.

Natsu bit into the skin of her neck, eliciting a yelp from his partner, then soothed the spot with the flat of his tongue. "Mnh... I want you, Lucy," he roughed out, pressing and grinding against her panties, her wetness, causing him to grosn snf press hot kisses to her collarbone and cheek, before finding her lips and devouring her in a searing kiss.

Lucy struggled, not against his grip, but within it, writhing under Natsu, feeling entirely exposed, though she never lost her clothing. She battled, her tongue pressign to his and aided by her muffled moans and her breathless keens. She pressed her head up toward his, then pulled away to break the kiss, breaths puffing from between swollen lips. "Then fuck me already." Hers was a mix of order and defiance.

"Say it."

Lucy groaned and tilted her head back. "Fuck me, Natsu, please," she pleaded with him, trying to will her panties away so he could slide into her unfettered.

Natsu chuckled and nipped at her nipple, making her shudder beneath him. "Do you want me, too?"

Lucy cried out in frustration, writhing up against him. "Yes, fuck, Natsu, I want you right now!" She emphasized her point by linking her ankles behind his back, drawing him even closer against her, that damn cloth barrier in their way, but, oh, fuck, Natsu thought it felt amazing.

He chuckled deeply. "Greedy, dirty girl," he hissed against her ear, reaching down between them and making short work of that damn barrier.

Lucy froze, and so did Natsu, for a brief momnet when their sexes lined up perfectly, the tip of Natsu's cock just against the entrance of Lucy's center. He could feel her heat and smell her arousal, thick in the air, mixing with his own desire. He watched for any signs of hesitation. Her brows drew together and she whimpered, pressing up against him, taking the head of his cock just inside, past the ring of muscles.

Natsu grunted, seeing stars explode in his vision. "Fuck!" he cried out, gripping the blanket beside Lucy's head to stop himself from shoving his length into her all at once. He shook with effort, rocking back and forth gently, his heart thrilling at the noises coming from his partner.

"More, please, Natsu," she begged, her head lolling back, her feet pressing to the mattress and pushing her hips up, taking a little more of him in.

He wouldn't be the only one teased today, he resolved, going at a torturous pace, a long moment passing before he was sheathed within her entirely. He rested against her, panting and shuddering, both with the effort and the pleasure he felt. With each new centimeter, she clenched around him, feeling every bit of his entry. Lucy shivered under him, looking up at him with a playful, sultry smile.

He smirked lazily down at her, then kissed her again, rocking to and fro, feeling every one of her movements, her tightness around him threatening to unravel him before he was ready. Feeling suddenly overdressed, he threw off his vest and helped her out of her top.

Lucy chuckled. "Bit late for that, isn't it?"

"Never," he insisted, rollign them so she could ride him. She yelped and gripped his shoulders, staring down at him. For all her bravado, she didn't have much in the way of experience. She experimented, flexing her hips and felt him sliding out of her, then back in as she relaxed. She groaned pleasantly, Natsu bucking up to met her. He cursed again, looking up at her. Another vision he would remember always. He rested his hands on her hips and guided her, helping her to ride him. The workout staved off Natsu's climax, and he got to watch her breasts bounce before him. He hissed and reflexively tightened his grip on her, thrusting up into her rougher as time went on. Lucy's cries echoed through her apartment, feeling his cock deep within her, shunting against her cervix, causing a pleasurable pain. His hands on her hips drove her on, and the sight of him beneath her, staring intently at her face, breasts, and everything else he could see. Knowing he saw her this way drove her to new heights, shocks shooting thtough her veins.

She leaned forward, her hands on either side of Natsu;s head, staring down at him as she ground down on him. She grit her teeth, his pubic hair grinding against her clit in such a way that she felt her body take over on its own. SHe started to cry out, moaning passionately, lewdly, throwing her head back as she rode him through her orgasm. She flexed and ground against him wantonly, incapable of stopping herself.

Natsu stared at her in wonder, exhaling deeply, not realizing he had held his breath through her cries. His cock started to twitch inside of her, and as she started to come down from her climactic high, he drove into her with renewed fervor. She howled her pleasure, the sensitivity from having came making it easy for her to have a second. SHe glowered down at Natsu and saw his brows knit together, as though deep in thought, his mouth agape and his eyes boring holes through her. He curled his hands over her hips and covered her ass as he thoroughly ground into her, his vision starting ot tunnel. He grit his teeth, watching his partner bouncing on top of him, staring at him in a look that mimicked his, listening to her cries, feeling her tightening around him.

He threw his head back against the mattess, grunting harshly. He came hard, his breath out of control, his body jerking violently of its own accord.

They lay, panting together, Luch cradled against Natsu's chest as they both recovered, slowly drifting back to sleep. They hadn't been awake long, and there would be a lot of talking donw later. But for the moment, they were comfortable, and safe, and completely spent.


End file.
